


A Heavy Hand

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean gives Sam <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/524011">Birthday Spankings</a>  he notices that Sam has other needs.  He can't just leave his brother hanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heavy Hand

_There were things Sam thought he could keep from Dean…but Dean had his ways of finding out. He’d known about this for a while, Sam’s secret desire for this…for discipline and public exposure…it went with other desires that Dean wasn’t quite ready to give in to…with a longing to be owned, to be fucked hard with others watching…to be given to another while Dean controlled the action…_

It had been a week, a little more, since the spanking. They didn’t talk about it, but Dean knew when Sam was thinking about it. He got quiet, and wouldn’t look at Dean. He’d get hard and excuse himself and when he came back he’d be even quieter.

“You all right?” Dean asked as Sam got back into the car.

His eyes flashed to Dean’s and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m good. Where to?”

Dean frowned. Not that he really wanted to talk about it, but Sam not wanting to wasn’t good. “Don’t know, nothing lined up. We could go anywhere.”

Sam chewed on his lip. “Anywhere?”

Dean saw it then. It was just a flash of memory in Sam’s eyes, but he nodded. “Right.”

Sam looked at him funny, but didn’t say anything as Dean turned them around and headed them back the way they’d come. Maybe he’d underestimated his brother. Maybe the whole thing with the birthday spanking…his ass naked and on display, had only opened the door to something…more.

And Dean still wasn’t sure he could give him that. Not all of it.

Even if they were kinky and brothers and fucking each other senseless, even if they tied each other up…Sam was still his kid brother. His baby brother.

Which was why they were headed back, why he was willing to try at least, to give Sam what he needed.

He put them in a motel closer to the club this time. He gathered himself before he got out of the car. Put himself in character. Sam needed heavy handling when he got like this. He set his jaw, tensed up his body and got out. Sam was dragging their bags out of the car.

Dean crowded up against him, pushing him against the hot metal. Sam didn’t object, didn’t push him away. Which meant Dean had let this go to long, because Sam always, always showed a flair of defiance.

Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled. Sam came, bags and all. Dean kicked the door shut and pushed Sam toward their room.

“Put the bags on the bed, Sam.” Dean said quietly.

Sam was hesitant, but did as he was told, turning to look at Dean, his eyes wide, making him look sixteen again. Dean looked away quickly to try to hold himself together. He’d fall apart if Sam kept looking at him like that.

“I’m going out for a bit. While I’m gone, you will shower and shave. Don’t get dressed.”

“Where you going?”

Sam had crossed his arms over his chest when Dean looked back. There it was, the smallest hint of defiance that told Dean that Sam was finding his footing. “Out. I need a few things.”

He left then, before he couldn’t look at Sam without pulling him in and holding him like they were both great big wussies.

They couldn’t really afford what he was planning, but he figured it would be worth it, if it snapped Sam out of his funk.

 

Sam was wrapped in a threadbare towel, sitting on the bed when Dean came back. He looked up at his brother, then away. Dean put his bags on the bed and snapped at Sam. “Stand up. Lose the towel.”

“Dean.” Sam’s voice wavered just a little as he stood, his eyes filled with suspicion.

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out his first purchase. Sam’s eyes widened and he backed off a step. Dean raised an eyebrow and followed. He hid the black of the cock ring in his hand, behind his back and raised a gentle hand to Sam’s face. “You trust me, right, Sam?”

“I don’t know.” Sam said, swallowing hard.

Dean held the ring up. “It goes over your cock and balls. Holds you hard for as long as you can take it. Makes your cock all red and beautiful.” He moved in closer, started maneuvering it over Sam’s rousing cock.

He got it on and nestled tight against Sam and stepped away, letting Sam fondle himself and explore the sensations. “Tight.” Sam murmured.

“Beautiful.” Dean responded. Next came the jeans. They were also going to be tight, probably uncomfortable. “Put these on, but don’t zip up just yet.”

“I have jeans, Dean.”

“Not like these you don’t.” Dean responded. He pulled out his leather clothes that he’d bought just for Sam’s birthday and started dressing. He could feel Sam’s eyes and looked up. He was poured into the jeans, his cock hanging out of the open zipper already red. His eyes however, were on his brother, on the leather encasing Dean’s ass. “Like what you see, baby?” Dean asked softly and Sam blushed.

“Love you in leather.” Sam managed before he tore his eyes away. “These jeans are too small.” There was a whine in his voice.

Dean ignored the whine. He finished dressing and crossed back to Sam, his hand sliding over his cock, stroking it lightly before tucking it into the tight denim and slowly zipping Sam up.

It was obvious, the hard line of cock pressed against denim, standing out. Dean looked into his brother’s face, looking for a sign that it was too much, and when he didn’t find it he turned back to the bags. He licked his lips and pulled out the chain with it’s nipple clamps and turned back to Sam.

“Tonight you belong to me Sam. You do as you’re told, from the minute we walk out that door, you hear me?”

Sam’s eyes were stormy and dark as they watched Dean come closer, watched him tease one nipple into standing erect enough for the clamp. Sam’s breath hitched as Dean attached it and moved to the other nipple.

“Answer.”

“Yeah, Dean. Yeah.”

Dean adjusted the clamps and the chain until he was happy, then looked back up at his brother. “Put on a shirt and your shoes.”

The walk to the club was tense, quiet. Sam fell into step at Dean’s side, head down. Dean carried his bag with the rest of what he’d bought. It was nearing ten pm when they approached. Eyes fell on them when they were still a block away.

“They’re looking at you Sam. Know you’re hard…know you want this.” Dean said quietly. Sam’s only response was a low moan that rumbled in his chest. “They’re wondering if I’ll share.”

Sam’s eyes closed and Dean put his hand on his brother’s neck steering him to the door. Dean paid the cover and herded Sam inside. “Take off the shirt.” Dean said once they were in the doors. Sam obeyed slowly, tucking the shirt into his back pocket. Dean grinned and tugged on the chain strung between Sam’s nipples.

Like before he started at the bar, ordering up a shot and two beers.

Sam didn’t look around, he stood beside Dean, his big hands cradling his beer, his eyes on the bar. Dean downed his shot and turned, his eyes taking in the sights. He nodded when he spotted a familiar face. Big Guy moved through the crowd.

“Didn’t expect you two back.”

Dean grinned. “The boy has needs.” He flicked his eyes over Sam, then back to Big Guy.

“Don’t they all?” He chuckled and ordered himself a beer. “You two put on quite a show last time.”

“Like you said, he needed discipline.”

Big Guy ran his eyes appreciatively over the bare expanse of Sam’s back. “And what does he need tonight?”

Dean looked at Sam. “Turn around Sam.” Sam straightened up, turned so the man could see the chain and clamps, the hard line of cock in his pants. “Boy needs more.” Dean said, watching Sam’s eyes flair. “Don’t you?”

Sam’s eyes were caught on Big Guy, but he nodded erratically. Big Guy moved closer, into Sam’s space. “Spanking not enough for you?”

Sam dropped his eyes, glanced at Dean. Dean put his beer down and crowded in against his brother, stroking a hand down his back. “Tell me what you need Sam.”

Sam swallowed. He shook his head lightly. Maybe he wasn’t ready. “Tell me.” Dean said again, his other hand pressing against his hard cock.

Sam’s eyes flicked to Big Guy, down to his cock, then back to Dean. “I—I need…” He closed his eyes as his voice trailed off. “Fuck.”

Dean grinned. Almost there. He leaned in to Sam’s ear. “You want him to watch me fuck your ass, Sammy? Want him to see you with your cock all red and needy?”

Sam’s eyes opened, their green lost to dark lust. “Dean…please.”

“Tell me.”

“Dean.”

Dean looked up at Big Guy who hitched his head toward the back. “Got a room for that too, Big Guy?” Dean asked and the guy smirked.

“Got a room for everything.”

 

Sam dragged his feet a little, but followed Dean who followed the Big Guy into the room. There was the curtained window, but this time Dean closed the curtains. This time was just for them. Just Sam and Dean and the Big Guy.

There was an assortment of furniture, benches and chairs. Dean guided Sam to a padded bench with restraints for his arms and legs. He pressed Sam down to it, laying over him. “Gonna put you here Sammy…gonna put you here and fuck you while he watches.”

Sam groaned.

Dean straightened up and put his hands around to unzip Sam and peel the jeans off him. His cock was leaking and Sam gasped when Dean’s hand wrapped around it and pulled.

Big Guy pointed at the legs of the bench. “Here.” He leaned in and pulled out shelves for Sam’s knees, showed Dean how they swiveled to pull Sam’s legs further apart, spread him open.

Sam blushed as Dean let the man help him situate Sam, strap him in, strap him down. Dean let the man pet Sam’s skin while he prepped.

“May I?”

Dean looked up. The man was pointing at Sam’s lips, bent as if to kiss him and Dean nodded slowly, his hand poised over Sam’s ass with lube to watch as the man kissed his brother. It was slow and deep, his tongue invading Sam’s mouth. Sam whimpered and tensed, then relaxed against the bench.

“You’ve got one hot mouth, boy.” Big Guy said when he released him. His hand dropped to his crotch, to his cock. Dean grinned.

Sam started when the lube hit him. Dean stood between his spread legs, drizzling lube over his upturned ass. He was hard himself. The whole idea had him worked up to the edge. It wasn’t going to take him long to get off.

He worked two fingers into Sam, pressing him open. He licked his lips. This may be Sam’s kink, but it was becoming very obvious that some part of Dean wanted it just as badly.

Big Guy pulled a chair in front of Sam, sat and pulled out his cock. Dean stared for a minute. The guy was bigger than Sam, his cock fat and long and he grinned up when he felt Dean’s eyes.

Sam’s eyes fixated on it. “Dean…” He breathed the name and Dean felt it course through him like lightening.

Dean opened his fly and eased his cock out. Slicked himself up, his eyes on Sam’s face as he watched Big Guy stroke himself fully hard. This was going to be over way too fast. Dean held his breath as he guided his cock to Sam’s ass, as he sank in. Sam was tight…not enough time prepping…but the lube made up the difference and the bench was just the right height and Dean exhaled slowly as he was swallowed up in the heat.

Sam’s head bent forward. Dean’s hands anchored on his hips, his thumbs pressing against fading bruises from the last time they’d done this…only they’d never really done _this_.

Big Guy made satisfied noises as Dean rocked into Sam, pulling nearly out, then sliding back in. He went slow at first, hoping to hold his orgasm off, draw this out. Sam was mewling, his body heaving with gasping breathes, his hands pulling against the restraints. His mouth was open, drooling.

His eyes never leaving that big cock.

“You want him, Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam shivered.

“Dean…” It wasn’t an answer…not really…but it was close.

“Words. Tell me.”

“Fuck.” Sam tried to look over his shoulder at Dean, shivered again when he got a look at the way Dean held himself, just the tip of his cock inside Sam. “Yes…yes…god…Dean…want.”

Dean nodded to him, shoved himself inside. Then his eyes moved to Big Guy’s. He nodded lightly. “Do it.”

Big Guy didn’t need much invitation, he was up and out of the chair before the sound died from Dean’s lips. He held his cock in one hand, and slid the other through Sam’s hair, pulling his head back as he positioned himself.

Sam’s eyes closed, his mouth opened and…Fuck. Dean swallowed hard as that cock moved into Sam’s mouth. His lips stretched and his breathing faltered.

Fuck.

Dean shook his head, remembered he was supposed to be doing his own fucking and pulled out . Unconsciously, he mirrored the Big Guy’s rhythm, pushing in as he pulled out.

Sam was moaning, keening nearly, though the sound was lost in the mammoth cock moving in and out of his mouth. Dean could feel the way it made Sam’s body rumble. “So fucking hot.” Dean murmured as he fucked up hard. Sam’s ass trembled, squeezed around him.

Dean wasn’t going to make it any longer. He squeezed Sam’s ass cheeks and pushed in, coming inside him and collapsing against him before sliding out and back.

His come oozed out of Sam, down his crack, down his swollen cock. Dean reached for it, smearing the sticky mess over it, pulling down. Sam’s whole body convulsed.

His cock was leaking steadily. If not for the confining rubber, he’d be spewing uncontrollably. Dean stroked, trying to watch as Big Guy worked himself into Sam’s mouth…then he was pulling out, his cock exploding thick strings of come all over Sam’s face.

Sam’s mouth closed, opened and he was babbling words and non-words and shaking. Dean worked the cock ring off, watching in fascination as Sam came and came…a puddle forming on the floor beneath him.

Big Guy was chuckling, bending to kiss Sam again. He straightened up, then crossed to Dean, pulling him in to kiss too. “That was fun. You boys come back anytime.”

He tucked himself in and went to the door. “Take your time. There are wet wipes in the cabinet. I’ll have shots waiting for you.”

Sam’s head was down, his eyes closed. He was panting, but slowly getting his breathing under control. Dean started with his legs, releasing them and sliding the knee-shelves back so that his legs were closed.

He moved round front to where his arms were restrained and loosened them as well. Sam still didn’t move. Dean stroked his arms, up to his shoulders, down his back.

“You okay?”

Sam nodded and drew in a deep breath. “Give me a minute?”

“Take your time.” Dean moved to the cabinet and came back with a handful of baby wipes. He started with Sam’s ass, cleaning out his come and moving down to his cock.

“’S cold.” Sam murmured.

Dean smiled and moved as Sam got up, then sat on the bench, still catching his breath. “You look like a whore.” Dean said softly, lifting the wet wipe to his brother’s face. Sam’s eyes closed as Dean cleaned him.

“Feel like one.” Sam said just as softly, but his hands caught on Dean’s wrists and pulled him in to kiss. “Thank you.”

Dean kissed him deep. “Sometimes you just need a heavy hand, Sammy.” He met Sam’s eyes. The lost look, the distance was gone. There was playful and defiant and desire in them again.

He moved away, tossed Sam his jeans. “Now get your ass dressed.”

Sam obeyed, and followed him to the door, but stopped them there, leaning in to kiss Dean. His eyes sparkled when he pulled back. “Next time it’s your turn Dean.”

Dean swallowed. Considering the whole Christmas thing, he wasn’t sure how much further Sam could go, but knowing Sam…Dean grinned. “Next time. For now, it’s still all you.” He grabbed the chain and tugged, taking them back to the bar for a few drinks before they headed back to the motel.


End file.
